


Games we play.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, MOBY, WIMOHB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of Claire and Jamie around the time of WIMOHB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games we play.

“Sassenach – do ye think me a fool?”  
“Not often. Why?”  
“I was just wonderin’ on account o’ the curly wee bits o’ green pokin’ out o’ my mashed potato.”  
Claire sighed and rolled over, squinting to find the outline of her husband in the moonlight.  
“It’s wild spinach…”  
“It’s pigs weed …”  
“And it’s incredibly …”  
“Good for me. Aye, I ken. But ye ken I dinna care for it.”  
One large hand crept across the space between them and settled pointedly on her bottom.  
“Which is why I went to the bother of chopping it up and mixing it in with your mashed potato, the same as Marsali does for Joan.”  
Claire saw the glint of pale light on red whiskers as Jamie smiled, though the hand on her skin tightened ever so slightly.  
“I am no’ a wee lass …”  
“Well the fact that you need to say it …”  
Claire laughed and felt Jamie quivering with suppressed laughter himself, though when he spoke his voice managed to remain stern.  
“I dinna like ye hidin’ things in my food.”  
“And I don’t like the thought of you fainting due to an iron deficiency or loosing teeth through scurvy!”  
“Would ye still kiss me?”  
The amusement in his voice shone through this time and Claire smiled to herself.  
“I expect so.”  
“Ach, weel then! I’ve no need to worry, have I?”  
Jamie patted the rounded swell beneath his hand and rolled onto his back, snaking an arm around Claire’s shoulders and drawing her close.  
“I can’t believe I finally locate a decent green, edible leaf in good supply in the middle of a forest and you won’t eat it!”  
She huffed nuzzling in close to him and lightly nipping the flesh of his chest  
“It isna ‘decent’ and edible is questionable too…”  
“Next time I’ll grind it to a paste and stir it into your tea!”  
“Do that an’ I’ll take ye wee pestle an’ throw it into the next lake we pass.”  
Jamie grinned and kissed the crown of her head.  
Claire snorted and rolled on top of him, deftly hitching his nightshirt up around his hips. As always she had a small start of surprise at the leanness of his flanks and the pointed arc of his hip bones beneath her fingers. Never a fat man even in middle age, Jamie had definitely lost too much weight on the road and it alarmed her to feel it.  
“Dinna fash Sassenach, I’ve a wee bit o’ cushioning left yet.”  
His fingers brushed through the curls at her temple and she turned her face to kiss his wrist  
“We’re getting too old for all of this, General Fraser.”  
She smiled ruefully and felt rather than saw Jamie nod  
“Aye we are. I think I may be ready for a wee blanket at my knees and a graceful dotage.”  
Claire wrinkled her nose  
“I don’t know about that, but a proper bed and some good food wouldn’t go amiss.”  
“Ah, so ye do admit that feedin’ ye husband weeds is no’ verra nice!”  
Jamie sat up and Claire’s legs wrapped around him, keeping her balance as she shifted them in the little tent.  
“I admit that if I could find a carrot to stop your fussing it would be a welcome change!”  
Jamie laughed and slid his hands up Claire’s shift, feeling the nobbles of her spine and her ribs pressing against her skin. He sighed and rested his forehead against her shoulder  
“Aye, and ye are in need o’ a wee bit more sustenance too Sassenach.”  
Claire shook her head gently and lifted his face to kiss his lips  
“I’m fine. I have you.”  
“That ye do lass …”  
Jamie gasped as Claire proved her point and began to gently rock against him  
“Oh dear God, ye truly do Sassenach.”  
Claire paused and was gratified to hear a noise of distress emit from his throat  
“Will you eat the spinach?”  
Jamie growled but after a moment of hesitation nodded  
“Aye, I’ll eat whatever ye decide to stick in my supper here but …”  
He thrust his hips impatiently, grinning at the contented squeak Claire gave  
“…when we get home ye are to stop feeding me weeds. Agreed?”  
“Agreed!”  
Claire moaned, digging her fingers into the curls at the base of his skull.  
*  
The next morning, when Jamie found flecks of green in his porridge he raised his fingers to the faint scratches and grinned to himself, looking down at the pestle and mortar at his feet and the untouched cup of tea at Claire’s elbow. Two could play these games and he wondered, with a faint shiver of anticipation, how she would even the score tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, just to say that I am sorry I'm not updating so very often. I am trying to work on my own writing at the moment outside of FanFic and although I love writing it, my time is a bit used up at the moment.  
> Anyway, this is something I drafted out this morning but I actually quite like it as it is so I thought I'd share it now before it gets saved and consequently buried in the draft folder :)  
> Thanks,  
> Han aka RedStarFiction


End file.
